Everything
by Swan123458
Summary: Two lovers are split up by an ocean. One leaves the other with only a letter, will they come back? Or will everything they had be left behind? Sequel now up, rating just to be safe. Takari and some Taiora. Please R&R. Please no flames. Complete.
1. Everything

Everything

Everything

She stood at the edge of a cliff; her arms spread, welcoming a cool breeze as it blew past. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and glistened while it reflected the sunlight as it set below the horizon. As the sun set and night descend, her eyes shut slowly. She looked to the stars and whispered:

"Where are you?"

__

Find me here, and speak to me,

I want to feel you; I need to hear you

***************************

He watched the sunrise on a cliff; his arms remained at his side. The colors of the sun mesmerized him as they blended with one another. Once night left a day broke, his voice shattered the silence:

"Why?!"

__

You are the light that's leading me,

To the place where I find peace…again

He looked across the void and marveled at its beauty. This tranquil place reminded him of the place he and his love had shared before…it had been a week since he left, but it felt like a year…

__

You are the strength that keeps me walking,

You are the hope that keeps me trusting

***************************

The door slowly creaked open as she walked into her room. She sat down on her bed and a piece of paper caught her eye. As she neared it, she saw that it was addressed to her. She gingerly unfolded it and read it quietly to herself:

Hey,

By the time you read this I will be well on my way to America. I got scholarship there and my parents made me take it, even though, as you know, I also got one here. That's where I am. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, I was really choked for time; I wish I could have told you in person, I'm sorry. I hope things won't change between you and me. Gotta go.

Love,

Ta- 

The letter slipped from her hand and floated to the floor. She slowly fell to the floor as her body shook with sobs. She buried her face within her hands and cried…

__

You are the light to my soul,

You are my purpose, you're everything

***************************

He walked down the path; the sun beat down upon him. He was now a loner. It was a hot summer day, but he wore thick long sleeves. Hidden form view laid the wounds of pain. The pain of being away form the one you love. Pain.

As the day progressed he aimlessly walked form class to class. The second week had passed a day ago, and his life was already falling apart without her. His eyes no longer shined with the warmth and love in which they once held; instead they had a strange lifelessness to them...

__

And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

*Flashback*

Two lovers stood at the edge of a cliff, holding each other. The sun outlined them in a golden yellow. They slowly parted and gazed into each other's eyes. As the two leaned in closer, their eyes slipped shut. "I love you." He whispered upon her lips before they met in a kiss born form the love that they shared.

__

Would you tell me how could it be

any better than this…?

*End Flashback*

The thunder roared and the lightning flashed as she watched the raindrops dance outside her window. She closed her eyes and leaned on the glass; the cool surface calming her. How she wished he would come; take her in his arms and hold her.

__

You calm the storms and you give me breath,

You hold me in your hands; you won't let me fall

She opened her eyes and looked out the window. She saw something faintly in the distance…it was him…he was waiting for her…

Her heart seemed to become still and her breath stopped in her throat as she gazed at him.

__

You still my heart and you take my breath away,

Would you take me in? 

Take me deeper now.

***************************

"I got a scholarship in America and… I have to go." She looked up and him; her eyes- shimmering with tears- met his.

"I-I thought you got one here. Why do you have to go to America?"

"I don't want to, but my parents are making me…I'm sorry."

"How long do we have?"

"A week…"

__

And how can I stand here with you 

And not be moved by you?

***************************

He awoke with a gasp and looked around. The dream was how he had wished he could have to told her; at least he wouldn't have just dropped off the face of the earth. Remembering that he was on the airplane home, he smiled to himself and glanced out the window. Home. Home to her…

__

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

'cause you're all I want, you're all I need,

you're everything, everything

As he walked out of the airport, a light breeze blew through his hair. He walked casually toward an awaiting taxi when the breeze blew past him again, only stronger than before. He ignored it a quickened his pace, but with each step the wind grew stronger and stronger. He stopped... taking no heed to the calls of the driver of the taxi. His luggage fell from his hands to the ground. The wind swirled around him… it seemed to tell him something… The wind left him and rustled the leaves of the trees in front of him; he broke into a run following the invisible guide. She called for him…

__

You're all I want, you're all I want, you're everything, everything

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

***************************

She ran out of the apartment and headed towards the cliff. She pushed her way through the crowds of people that blocked her way when she reached the heart of the city. She reached the cliff and tears threatened to escape her eyes when she found nothing but emptiness… the same element that filled her heart. She looked to the sky and whispered the name that she hadn't dared to say since he left; hoping he would hear her call.

"Takeru…"

***************************

Takeru had made it to the clearing and saw her there. She was beautiful, but yet so sad at the same time.

"Hikari!" he yelled as he ran towards her. She turned. Her eyes wide and sparkling with tears. Once he reached her, Hikari buried her face into his shirt and cried. Takeru drew his arms around her and slowly stroked her light brown hair. "I'm sorry…" he whispered into her hair as she continued to sob.

__

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

"Takeru… I've missed you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Hikari, you know I would have."

"I understand... I'm just happy you're back." She whispered as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. She sighed happily as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. They stood there for what seemed to be days, when in reality it was only minutes. A sorrowful, yet puzzled look crept upon her face as she looked up at him. "What made you come back?"

"You…" She blinked her eyes a couple of times as he spoke, before she responded:

"You left everything you had just to come back…to me?" Takeru smiled lightly as he drew Hikari closer to him.

"Hikari… you _are_ everything." He replied as he caressed her cheek. She leaned onto his hand at the touch; her eyes closing slowly. He lifted her face towards his, and their lips met in a kiss of true passion as the sun set behind them…

__

Would you tell me how could it be

any better than this…?

***********************************************************************

A/n: Well that was my first Takari. Did you like it? Tell me what you think. Please review. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song 'Everything' by Lifehouse. 


	2. Alone

****

Alone

A/n: This is the sequel to 'Everything'. I hope you like. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Coke™, or Zoloft ®

***************************

The two lovers sat down by each other in silence and watched the sun continue to set. 

"Takeru?" 

"Hmmm?"

"What are you parents going to do if they find out about you coming back?" Hikari asked as she lay her head on Takeru's shoulder.

"I don't know. They don't have to know. Don't worry about it now."

"Takeru, they will find out. Sooner or later…they have to."

"I know. Let's just hope it's later, rather than sooner."

***************************

Yamato ran his hand thorough his hair as he walked though the park, his shortcut home. He walked past a clearing when he stopped. Two shadows were in front of him. He looked over and saw Takeru and Hikari. Yamato disregarded them and continued home.

"Hey, Dad." Yamato said, as he walked into the apartment. 

"Hey, Yamato. How was your day?" he asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Good. Guess who I saw today on my way home?"

"Who? The Easter Bunny?"

"Takeru. I saw him with Hikari in the park while I was going through." Yamato reached into the refrigerator, pulling out a can of Coke.

"…are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think that I'd know my own brother if I saw him."

"You _do_ remember that he is supposed to be in America…preparing for collage."

Yamato's eyes widened as he recalled that Takeru was expected to be in America."

"Um…maybe it was someone different." He stammered.

"For his sake, you better hope it was someone else." His father replied coldly, turning back to his newspaper.

***************************

"Takeru, it's getting late. I should go home now. Where are you going to stay without your parents knowing?"

"I'll see if I can stay with Satoru since he lives outside of Odaiba."

"Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I doubt it, but I'll try to call you."

"All right." She said reluctantly, kissing him on the cheek before turning to leave. "Bye."

***************************

"Hello?" 

"This is Takeru. Is Satoru there?"

"Yes, just a second." The phone was silent as quiet footsteps left and more approached.

"Hey. How's it going in America?"

"I'm not in America. I'm at a pay phone by the park."

"What?!"

"Keep it down, my parents don't know I'm here and I need a place to stay for awhile." He paused. "Could I come stay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm with my parents this weekend; I hope that's okay. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"It's fine. Sure, that'd be great."

"Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes.

***************************

Takeru hung up the phone and waited in the shadows until Satoru pulled up.

"Damn. This is a nice car you've got." Takeru said, referring to Satoru's black Viper as he got into the passenger side.

"Yup. Got it for my graduation party."

The two sat in silence until the question nagging at Satoru escaped his lips.

"So…why'd you come back, anyway?"

"Hikari's here. And this." Takeru said. Out of his pocket came a small black velvet box that he opened. A gold band crowned with a beautiful, smooth-cut diamond sat delicately in the case. Satoru was going to say something at this, but thought better of it.

"We're here." Satoru said s they pulled up to his building. The two got out and walked up to the apartment.

"Hello Satoru, Takeru."

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Mrs. Itchijoji."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Five minutes didn't even pass before the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Nancy. I was wondering if I could come over and pick up the photo editing program that I lent to you borrow, I need it for a picture that goes with a story that I'm working on."

"Of course you can. I'll get it ready for you. What time did you plan to come?"

"If it's not a problem, I was going to come over right after we get off the phone."

"That's fine. Oh, by the way, you're son's here studying with Satoru."

"Yamato's at your house?"

"No, Takeru."

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'll be right over." The phone hung up abruptly. Mrs. Itchijoji hung her phone up, a puzzled look on her face.

"Who were you talking to, Mom?" Satoru asked as he and Takeru walked into the kitchen.

"Takeru's mother. She's coming over to over soon to pick up that picture editing program that she lent to me last week." Takeru's face dropped as she spoke.

"I just remembered that I have a basketball practice early tomorrow morning. I don't want to disturb you in the morning, so I'll just go back to my apartment."

"Takeru, don't you want to talk to your mother?" she asked.

"Not really." He mumbled under his breath as he walked to the door. He opened it slowly, hoping that she wasn't there. His face displayed utter disappointment. 

"Takeru," his mother started, her voice becoming icy. "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, Mom. Nice to see you too." He answered as Mrs. Itchijoji handed the program to Nancy, who nodded thanks.

"C'mon, Takeru…We need to talk."

***************************

"Hello?"

"Is your Father there, Yamato?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

"Hello?"

"Guess whose found their way home."

"Takeru, right?"

"Yes." She said tensely. "How do you know?"

"Yamato said he saw him today with Hikari when he was walking home."

"Is she the reason he came back?"

"Most likely."

"She needs to stay away from him."

"Your sister sure got to you, didn't she?"

"No. I just don't like Hikari."

"I know you do. You liked her before the party, but you didn't after. It doesn't matter what Rachel thinks."

"Maybe not to you, but her opinion is really important to me."

*Flashback*

"Nancy!! It's so nice that you came! And look at all the people you brought, it's so wonderful!"

"Hi, Rachel. How have you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"I've been good. So-"

"Who is that with Takeru?! They're so cute!!!"

"Hikari Yagami."

"Yagami?"

"Yeah."

"…If you know what's good for your son, you'll get her away from him."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember Lea? She stabbed her husband to death one night after she got high, then killed herself. Remember?"

"Yeah. But she wasn't a Yagami, she just married one."

"Still…from what I heard, she went to drugs a month after they got married."

"I've known Hikari for years, and I know that she wouldn't do something like that to Takeru. They love each other more than anything."

"That may be true, but it's _your_ choice, I have no say in this. He's not _my _son." 

Rachel paused to swirl the brandy in the crystal goblet in her hand before scanning the room. Her eyes landed on Taichi and Sora, Sora on Taichi's lap. She was giggling happily as Taichi playfully kissed her neck. Nancy followed Rachel's gaze and smiled at the two lovers. Rachel saw the smile and turned away from Nancy and started to walk away. She tilted her head to the left and spoke as Nancy drew her eyes away from the couple and watched her sister as she sauntered away.

"She's next…"

*End Flashback*

"I-I just don't know what to do."

"Tell him he has to leave this weekend." Nancy glanced to Takeru who was carelessly flipping through the television channels. 

"I'll try." She hung up and walked over to Takeru. "Takeru," she paused. "You have to leave this weekend." 

"I knew it…I just knew it! You don't want me here, do you?" He shook his head, his fists clenched.

"Takeru, no. I don't want you to leave, it's just-"

"It's Hikari, isn't it? You don't like her, and I know it's a lie. You just don't like her because your sister told you not to. I know that's why."

"Takeru, it's not that-"

"Quit lying to yourself! You and I both know that your sister is always drunk! Hell, I'd bet my life she'd talk to a dead swan if she saw one laying on the ground thinking it was--"

"No! You're wrong. I do admit she is known for her drinking problem, but she has changed."

"You keep thinking that, Mom."

"Takeru, please, hear me out."

He nodded for continuance. 

"It's not safe here. You saw all of the gang fights that have been circulating through the campus of the school in Kyoto; we didn't want you to be in danger. We think it's safer in America-"

"That, and because of Hikari…you think that you can just ship me away and everything will work itself out? Well, it doesn't work that way! I love her! I know that she loves me! Why are you shielding me? I'm not a child anymore; I can make my own choices. Why can't you just let me?"

"I will…Rachel may have gotten to me then, but I know that I was wrong to let her manipulate me like that. I do like Hikari, and I was wrong to try and deny it. I just want you to be happy, and if that means letting you see Hikari and going against my sister's opinion, then so be it; but you still have to go back this weekend, so that you'll be adjusted to the time difference and be ready for school."

"I don't want to leave her again."

"At least you'll be able to say good-bye to her won't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can I stay here for awhile?"

"Of course you can."

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here and back in America bythis weekend."

"Whatever you want."

"Yeah…what I want." He mumbled as he got up and walked to his old room, slamming the door behind him.

The next morning, before his mother had awakened, Takeru left the apartment and walked to the park, hoping that Hikari had gotten his message. She was standing on their cliff.

"Right on time…" he whispered as he ran to her. Hikari turned and smiled as he came to her. They kissed and held each other for a time before they broke apart. Takeru put his hand under Hikari's chin and lifted her face to his and saw tears in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted his thought.

"I know why you wanted to talk to me." She paused as a tear ran down her face. "…you have to leave me again, don't you?"

Takeru sighed and nodded. "I don't want to leave you again, but I at least get to see you…one last time."

"One last time?!" she cried as she pulled away from him.

"Maybe not the _last_ time, but I don't know when I'll see you again."

"Takeru, I can't stand you leaving me again."

"I don't want to leave you, either. I'm sorry, but I have too."

"I know, how long do we have?"

"Two days…"

***************************

_"Flight 982 to New York will be boarding rows 1 through 15 in ten minutes."_

Hikari and Takeru sat in the gate; Hikari's head lay on Takeru's shoulder.

"That's my flight, Hikari." He whispered to her.

"I know. Do you have to go right now?" He looked at his ticket. Row 12. 

"No, but soon..." 

As the final boarding call was announced, Takeru reluctantly stood up from his place by Hikari and, grabbing his carry-on, started to walk toward the door that led to the plane. Hikari walked part way with him and kissed him before he proceeded to travel the last stretch. Hikari started to walk to the large window to watch him leave very slowly as Takeru boarded the plane, tears watering in her eyes. The last passengers were boarding when Hikari pushed passed them and rushed onto the plane, the tears running down her face in streams. Running through the middle of the plane, she screamed Takeru's name, her eyes franticly scanning through all of the rows.

__

"Miss, you can't be here, you must leave unless you have a ticket. Miss, this plane can't leave until you get off."

"You'll have to drag me off! I'm not leaving until I find him. Takeru!!"

"Miss, you can't go back there, it's only for passengers!!"

"I don't care! Takeru!"

Takeru was distracting himself with one of the cheap airline magazines when he heard his name. He looked up to see a sobbing Hikari calling his name through her tears. He stood up and she saw him. Pushing through the people, she reached Takeru and buried her face into his shirt. 

"Hikari, you shouldn't be here. You could get yourself into a lot of trouble." She looked up at him, her eyes red.

"I don't care, I couldn't let you go. I need you. I love you too much to be without you."

"I love you too, and it hurts me just as much but we-" He was cut off as Hikari pushed herself up to his face and pressed her lips to his. He was startled at first, but soon deepened the kiss further, blocking out all of the shouts of the attendants as they yelled at Hikari to get off of the plane. 

The moment was shattered as flight attendants grabbed Hikari and Takeru and pulled them apart. Their hands were locked as the attendants continued to separate them. Hikari's hand slipped from Takeru's and they dragged her off of the plane, weeping. Takeru sat back down, tears forming in his eyes. He swallowed hard and blinked several times as an attempt to keep them from falling. It appeared that he was successful, but inside he was crumbling as a reality without Hikari's beautiful face cut away at him.

Hikari drove back to her apartment in the dark night, tears still streaming down her face as she entered the apartment. She walked slowly into her room and collapsed on the bed, her eyes wandering around the dark room; save for the little moonlight that seeped in from the window as it peered through the gray storm clouds that surrounded it. The clouds swallowed the moonlight and Hikari's room was blanketed in darkness. Hikari's eyes drifted to the window as the raindrops pelted the glass. She breathed deeply; trying to suppress the tears that fought their way to her eyes as her thoughts strayed to Takeru. She failed, and the tears flowed, dampening the pillow beneath her head. The tears continued to fall as she closed her eyes, slipping into a sleep of sorrow. 

***************************

He walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door. No answer. Puzzled, he checked the doorknob and it was unlocked. He knew she was there, her car was parked in the parking ramp. He opened the door and walked in, his eyes scanning the room for Hikari. On the coffee table there was a piece of paper. It was a ticket. He walked over and picked it up. Before he could read it, he heard quiet sobbing. He turned the corner; a puzzled look upon his face until he stood in front of the door the sobbing was coming from. It was slightly open and he saw Hikari crying as she packed an already full suitcase. 

"Goin' somewhere, Hikari?" he asked casually as he pushed the door open, waving the ticket in the air. Startled, she turned around quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"Taichi! What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to visit Mom and Dad, and I decided to come visit you first. So what are you packing for?"

"A trip." She answered slowly, checking to make sure her words were right.

"Yeah, I figured that out by the looks of that heap it looks like you're calling a suitcase. C'mon, tell me. Are you slipping away on a romantic trip to Paris with a certain someone I know?" he smirked. She looked down as the tears poured from her light brown eyes. Taichi's face lightened as he went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? Did he do something to you? I swear, if he did-" 

"He didn't do anything!…he's gone!" she said, looking up to him. "He left a month ago. My last paycheck was enough to pay for the one-way ticket to America with more than enough to get me on my feet when I get there, after I find Takeru. I'm going to be with him, and no one will stop me. No one." Turning back around, she began to pack some more.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" She dropped the clothes in her hand and exploded in his face.

"You don't know what it's like to be alone, do you?!"

"I-I-" he stammered.

"Of course you don't! You have Sora!!" she cried, burying her face within her hands.

Taichi looked down to his left hand and fingered the gold band upon his finger. Hikari's small frame shook as she continued to sob. Taichi looked up, sorrow reflecting in his rich, brown eyes. Drawing her into an embrace, he calmed her down as he had done when they were young. They sat in silence before Taichi got up and walked out of the room. Turning before leaving, he spoke:

"You better finish packing, or else you'll be late for that flight of yours." Hikari smiled, wiping away her tears.

The drive to the airport was long and silent, as was the walk and wait for the boarding call. The call was finally made and Hikari stood slowly, gathering her things and turned to face Taichi.

"Thank you, Taichi. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I might. You may not know, but I do know what it's like to be alone. I wasn't always with Sora…I couldn't be with anyone. Being a leader distances you…I trust that you made the right decision, I just hope that you won't live to regret it." He stood also, and hugged his sister. They both exchanged their good-byes and Hikari boarded the plane. "Be happy, Hikari." He whispered to her as she vanished around the corner.

***************************

She walked through a dark hallway lined with doors, a note in her hand. She was looking from room to room until she came to the door she was looking for, the number that was on the piece of paper in her hand, which was now shaking. Room 486. Her hand reached up and knocked on the door apprehensively. She heard some sort of mumbling and footsteps before the door opened. A tall, brown haired and slightly muscular teenager-about 19- stood in front of her. 

"Yeah?"

"Is th-this Takeru Takaishi's dorm?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, but he's not here, if that's what you're wondering."

"He's not? Where is he?"

"Working on the Universities computer network across campus. He'll probably be back in an hour." 

"Oh…sorry for bothering you." She turned to leave when he stopped her.

"Hey, don't I know you? You seem familiar to me." He looked into her eyes. "Hikari? Is that you?" Her eyes went wide for a slight moment as his face broke into a large grin.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"C'mon, Hikari, you don't recognize me?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"It's me, Daisuke!!" Hikari looked at him questioningly before her face also broke into a small smile.

"Oh my God! It's so great to see you, I didn't know you were going to be in America. How have you been?" she said, hugging him quickly. 

"I've been good. I got a scholarship here." He said, smiling. Hikari raised an eyebrow to him.

"You? Daisuke Motimiya got a scholarship to one of the best collages in America?"

"Hey, I'm smarter than I look. Behind this hunk of man," he paused to flex for her; "there's a pure genius. I'm probably even smarter than Koushirou." 

"I'm sure."

They stood quiet for awhile before looking at each other and breaking out in laughter. 

"Hey, why don't you come in and wait for Takeru. We could catch up." Hikari nodded and walked in. 

***************************

"How has Takeru been?" Hikari asked as Daisuke got them a Coke from the refrigerator. He handed the can to her and sat down across from her.

"I had hoped you wouldn't ask. At least not ask _me_."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, when he came back after his parents sent him back he was so depressed. His grades started slipping and _they_ found out. They even called one night and threatened that if he didn't keep his grades up, he wouldn't be able to come home for the holidays, saying he would need to be here studying. He broke down from there…he kept his grades up, but that's about all he did. He tried to get a ticket back to Japan, but every time he paid for it, his parents would cancel the transaction before he could get his ticket…that's about it. So, what's your story?"

"It's long, but I'll start at the beginning…" Hikari started and took up a good part of the hour before she finished. There was a long silence before Daisuke spoke.

"Takeru's very lucky to have you…speaking of which, he should be here soon." Daisuke stopped talking and there was a knock on the door, followed by a voice.

_"Daisuke, I forgot my key again, come let me in." _

"Coming!" Daisuke got up, followed by Hikari. Daisuke reached for the doorknob, but turned to Hikari. "Why don't you open it?" he whispered, backing away behind her. Nervously, she reached for the knob and opened the door. Takeru stood there, his jacket draped over his shoulder, which fell to the floor when he saw Hikari standing in the doorway.

"H-Hikari? I-is th-that--wh-what a-are--?"

"Takeru…I've missed you so much." She said quietly through the tears that ran from her eyes. He walked toward her slowly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She closed her eyes as he touched her, two more tears running down her face. He took Hikari into an embrace as he entered the room, resting his head on hers, stroking her hair. 

"I've missed you too, Hikari. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this." Hikari looked up at him, confused.

"It's not your fault, Takeru. You shouldn't be sorry."

"I am. I just don't want you to be in pain."

"Takeru…" she breathed as he leaned closer to her, his hand brushing her face before running through her hair; his lips hungrily, yet tenderly kissing hers. The two continued to kiss, oblivious to the many 'aww, that's cute' face to the 'okay…I think I'm gonna hurl' face Daisuke was showing every time he circled from the kitchen to the living room and back.

"There is someone else who lives here, you two. D'ya mind?" Daisuke said, rather annoyed. The two looked up to Daisuke, whose arms were crossed. Takeru glared at him.

"No, we don't mind. Besides, isn't it time for you to go see to that hot dog stand of yours?" He said, turning back to Hikari, kissing her again. She broke and looked up at Daisuke, giggling.

"You have a hot dog stand?"

"Yeah, it's the closest thing to a noodle cart." He smiled. "I suppose I have to go, but tell me this won't be going on when I get back."

"We won't…at least not _here_. Before I came, I was able to secure an apartment no too far from here, so we could crash there and leave you alone. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

"Sounds good. See ya." 

***************************

"Hikari…I never want to leave you." Takeru sighed as Hikari laid her head on his bare chest. She turned and looked up to him.

"Then don't."

Takeru sighed as he looked over to the clock by the bed. 8:30 AM. He turned back and kissed Hikari's head, closing his eyes. He lay there for about 10 minutes before his eyes shot back open. 

"Shit!"

"…what's wrong?" Hikari asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she sat up. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Takeru mumbled, throwing on clothes and combing his hair quickly. Hikari got out of the bed, a blanket around her. "My first class in starts in 5 minutes!! It's all the way across campus!" He grabbed his coat and bag and kissed Hikari as he ran out the door. 

***************************

"Hey, Daisuke. Come help with this box."

"You sure have a lot of crap." Daisuke said as he came down the stairs out to Takeru's rental car.

"Shut up. Do you want me out of here or not?"

"Okay, okay. Where do you want it?"

"Put it in the back seat." Takeru said as he stuffed the box that he had in the trunk. Daisuke sat the box down in the seat and walked to the back of the car. 

"All set?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it…just three weeks ago Hikari came back and now you're moving in with her…I guess I'll be seein' ya later. Take care of yourself…and Hikari."

"I will. You do the same." Daisuke nodded. The two friends shook hands and Takeru got into the car and rolled down the window. 

"Remember, call me when you have a date for the wedding!"

"I told you already, it's going to be in four weeks, you know, on Christmas."

"Oh yeah, back home at the park, right?"

"Yup." 

"See ya." 

***************************

It was December 4th. Hikari rubbed her hands together as she walked down to the park. The cold wind bit at her bare hands, taking away the little warmth she had gained. Snowflakes dotted her coat as they danced around in the grey sky surrounding her. She had gotten a call from Takeru to meet him there after her shift at the local café where she worked. She hurried to their usual meeting place to see what was so important that it couldn't have waited until she had gotten home. 

"So, Takeru, what did you want to meet me here for?"

"Well," he started as he got down on one knee in front of her, pulling out a small black velvet box and taking a deep breath. "…will you marry me, Hikari Yagami?" he asked, opening the box, revealing the ring. Hikari smiled and embraced Takeru as he stood up.

"Of course I will, Takeru!! Nothing would make me happier!"

"Really? What if I told you that--"

"Cash, cards, wallet, now. C'mon, don't wanna die, do ya?" A man wearing a black mask and coat stood in front of Hikari and Takeru with a gun pointed at Hikari. They emptied their pockets to the robber and just when they thought that the mugger was going to leave, he spotted the ring. "Hand that over, too." He said, pointing to it with the gun. Hikari clutched the ring's box in her hand and shook her head like a small child would with a treasured toy. The attacker ran at Hikari, knocking Takeru down on his way. He struck Hikari to the ground, knocking the breath out of her, and ripped the box from her hand. He then turned and ran away. Takeru, full of rage chased after the man as Hikari slowly got to her feet.

The man looked behind him as Takeru rapidly advanced. He lost his footing and tripped, the box flying out of his hands. He quickly picked it up and continued to run as Takeru inched closer and closer. Takeru picked up speed and dove at the man, tackling him to the ground. The two wrestled and Takeru was able to retrieve the box. They rolled on the ground and the attacker drew a knife from inside his sleeve, thrust it into Takeru's stomach and cut. Takeru let out a short breath as he felt the blade slice through his flesh. The man got up and ran away, leaving Takeru on the ground, blood quickly seeping form the gash. Trying to stop the bleeding, he clutched the ring box in his hand and covered the wound, applying as much pressure as he could. 

*Hikari's POV* 

I finally caught my breath and ran in the direction that I saw Takeru and the man go in. I didn't go very far when I saw a figure in snow…red snow. A few tears welt up in my eyes, for I realized who the figure was…

"Takeru!" I screamed, collapsing at his side. My whole body shook as I saw the amount of blood that had collected around Takeru. I brushed the hair away that covered his face and he looked up at me, his eyes dark and distant, tears running from them. I swallowed hard, to prevent more tears from falling, but my attempts failed. The tears fell from my face on to the ground. Takeru lifted a blood-covered hand to my face and wiped the tears away, his blood smearing onto my face.

"Hikari…" he breathed. "Forgive me…I said I never wanted to leave you…I'm sorry to put you through all this pain…don't forget…me…" He moved slowly as he took my hands in his own. I felt the velvet of the small box being deposited into my hand, damp from his blood. Takeru took in a slow, deep breath. "…gomen nasai…" He gave me a slight smile and closed his eyes. I looked down on his still form, my body beginning to shake once more. Tears leaked from my eyes and I cried out, weeping over his body. 

Passerby's heard my cries of anguish and some came and took me away from Takeru, comforting me the best they could as I continued to cry. An ambulance was called and Takeru's body was taken away with me riding to the hospital with him. They contacted our families later that night and it was decided that I would travel back to Japan with Takeru's body. The funeral would be the day after we arrived. After the funeral I went home with Taichi and Sora. They had offered their home to me until I could get my life back in order. I wanted it all to end…all the sorrow, all the pain…all of it would stop soon… 

***************************

Days passed and I did only the bare-minimum to survive; mostly sleeping. Taichi and Sora finally dragged me out of the house so that I could go to the doctor. All the basics were done and they came to the conclusion that I was depressed over Takeru's death. They decided to solve my problem with the all-mighty-happy-drug: the antidepressant. I left saying to myself, "All my troubles are over, for I have antidepressants! Tomorrow I'll be on top of the world, nothing can bring me down because I have antidepressants!!"

"So, what'd they say?" Taichi asked, looking up from his laptop screen as I walked into the house. 

"Oh, gee, not much. They did lots of tests, took my blood, made me pee in a cup, checked my blood pressure, the usual-"

"And?"

"And they came to the conclusion that I was depressed over Takeru's death."

"Really? You mean that you're paying 25,150 ¥ for some doctor to tell you that you're depressed? _I _could have told you that for free."

"Yeah, but one thing you couldn't have done was give me these happy little yellow pills!" I said triumphantly, holding up a Zoloft® bottle and shaking it. 

My brother cocked an eyebrow at me before returning back to the monitor. I walked into my room and collapsed down on the bed, another wave of sorrow sweeping over me.

***************************

*The next day: December 12th, 6:00 PM* 

Today was the day…

It was Taichi and Sora's 1-year anniversary so they were gone for an evening out…

I took a deep breath as I grabbed the new bottle of aspirin and sat down. I shakily emptied the container next to a glass of vodka. I picked up a pill and quickly swallowed it. Then another…and another…and another…and another…the pile of 60 quickly dwindled to 5. Everything around me was moving and going in and out of focus…

And that's when the phone rang…

I got up and wobbled over to where the noise was coming from as the answering machine took the call…

"You've reached the Yagami's and we're unable to come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Thanks! *beep* Uh, good-evening. This call is concerning a Ms. Hikari Yagami; this is her doctor. Hikari, you need to stop taking the anti-depressants immediately. While double-checking your blood and urine tests, we discovered that a nurse read the wrong charts…I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just tell you flat out. Hikari…you're pregnant…"

I was falling as everything went black…

***************************

*9:00 PM (Normal POV)*

"Taichi, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to dump my ice cream cone on your pants!! First that dog tried to sniff my crotch and then that hobo tried to feel me up as that little kid ran up and grabbed my leg, throwing me off balance! I-"

"It's fine, Sora. This isn't the last pair of pants that I have…I hope Hikari doesn't mind us coming home early, we did tell her we'd be gone for the night…odd…" 

"What?"

"The door…it's locked." Taichi looked puzzled as he rummaged in his pocket for the spare. 

"Wonder why. Hikari usually doesn't lock the door when we leave." The lock clicked and the door opened

"She might have gone to bed early, the kitchen lights are the only ones on."

"Yeah, maybe. You go check while I go get some pants." Taichi left for the opposite hall as Sora nodded and walked to Hikari's room. The door was opened a crack and squeaked slightly as Sora pushed it open to reveal a neatly made bed, the moonlight shining on the sheets.

"Taichi she's not there. Where do you-oh my God!! Hikari!! Taichi come quick, she's out here!! Hikari, say something!!!" Taichi came running out of their room tightening his belt. 

"What the hell happened?! Sora, help me get her into the car." He instantly scooped his sister up and took her out to the car. Sora got her buckled in as Taichi leapt into the driver's side and turned on the car. 

"Taichi, I'll get some clothes for us-"

"Please hurry…in case something-" Sora leaned in the rolled down window and kissed him.

"I will. Godspeed." Sora ran back into the house as Taichi shot out of the driveway and sped toward the hospital. 

Sora hurriedly gathered clothes and shoved them into a small suitcase and was about to dart out the door when she noticed the kitchen table. A tear rolled down her cheek as she saw her sister's desire. She turned quickly and wiped the tear from her eye, but the blinking green light of the answering machine caught her eye. Sora walked over and pressed the button and listened. She breathed 'God no…' as she started her car.

***************************

*Hikari's POV*

Am I dead? 

The question constantly ran through my head as I traveled in a sea of black. I seemed to be traveling on a path; I followed every turn and bend as if it were brightly lit. Without warning, I stopped. A bright white light shined down on me, illuminating a circle around me. On the rim of the circle in front of me a blue light appeared with Yamato standing in it. I looked at him with a smile, but his face reflected hostility, as did his voice when he spoke to me.

_"Can we help you in this, or is it something you must do yourself?"_

Before I could reply, the blue light disappeared and was replaced with a purple light with Koushirou. He also spoke to me in an unwelcoming tone.

_"Do you know what you want in this life or the next or is it something that cannot be found in either?" _

He spoke and vanished; a green light and Mimi appeared where he had been.

_"Do you know what you want, once you choose, there's no turning back."_

A grey light and Jyou emerged from the darkness.

_"Are you alone, is there anyone left you can rely on?"_

I had no clue why my friends were being so cold to me, and asking questions I couldn't answer. Every word tore at me, peeling at my soul. Taichi was next to materialize against an orange light. 

"Taichi, what's going on?" I asked through tears, walking towards him. His voice stopped and caused me to step back. He spoke to me in a cold manner.

_"Are you brave enough to go though with this?"_

Sora was the last to speak. A blood red light illuminated from behind her. Her spectral form walked beside me, whispering in a haunting tone.

_"What's more important: Love or Life?"_

I turned to follow her, but when I expected to see my sister-in-law walking away, I saw a large mirror floating above the floor. What were all of the questions for? I walked toward the mirror as my questioners appeared behind it in a crescent. I neared the mirror as did my reflection…my _smiling_ reflection. 

I fell to my knees, gasping for air, sweat forming on my brow. I glanced up and saw my reflection looking over her shoulder; the smile on her face growing wider. I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth…Takeru was walking up behind her. Tears dripped from my eyes as I saw him embracing my reflection, whereas I felt nothing. Takeru then looked at me and motioned for me to come closer. I rose to my feet slowly and walked to the glass until I was about a foot from it. I stared down at my feet as the tears overcame me once again. My head shot up when I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked at the mirror and saw it was Takeru. I didn't look back to see if he was really there, I just looked at his reflection. We locked eyes and my mirror image spoke:

"Do you fear death…?" 

I watched Takeru's every move as he leaned down. I felt his warm breath on my face and it sent a chill up my spine. I continued to watch as he moved closer to my ear. His voice was deep and airy as he whispered into my ear. 

_"…Or do you long for it?" _

I couldn't take it anymore…

I backed away from the mirror, Takeru disappearing from both behind the mirror and me as my reflection continued to smile.

"Why are you torturing me like this? Why can't you leave me to my own misery? Why do you ask questions you know I can't answer?" She looked at me, her face full of confusion. Her words echoed around me.

"You ask why we question you, when really-"

I ran forward, screaming, her words being drowned out as pushed the mirror down. The glass shattered beside me as I collapsed to the floor, the questions continuously repeating in my head, growing louder and louder. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I sobbed. 

The questions stopped and everyone walked towards me, their arms open. 

_"To set you free…"_

*********************************************************************************************************

__

A/n: This is not the end!!! I have written 3 alternate endings! Please read them all, I'd like to know what you all liked. Thanks!!!! Please review. ^_^


	3. Hope

****

Hope

"Set me free!? I have nothing to be freed from!!" I screamed. The ghostly forms of my friends walked away from me, Taichi taking one last glance at me before vanishing into the darkness. 

I faced the ground and let the tears run down my face before disappearing as they hit the floor. My head shot up as I felt a hand on my own. Takeru knelt in front of me, his face full of concern. He stood me up and I laid my head on his shoulder, my sobs reducing to an occasional sniff. He rocked me in his arms, calming my nerves. 

"Why are you here?" he asked as he stopped moving. I looked up into the blue pools of his eyes with confusion on my face.

"To be with you…I didn't want to be alone."

"Hikari…but you're not."

"Yes I am, you left me…" I broke from his gaze and stared to the darkness beside me, fighting back tears that attempted to fall. He returned to my sight as he turned my face back to his, his hand wiping away the few tears that had forced their way from my eyes.

"Listen to me Hikari, you're not alone and I didn't leave you…not _completely_." He said, placing his other hand on my abdomen, a smile creeping up on his face. I placed my hand over his, my eyes not leaving his.

"You mean-" He nodded and the tears came over me once again. His arms encircled me and he stroked my hair. 

"It's time for you to go back, now. Remember that I'll always be with you." We kissed passionately before he disappeared from my arms and I started the journey back to the realm of the living.

***************************

*4:30 AM (Normal POV)*

"Coffee?" Taichi asked, offering Sora a cup.

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem." He sat down next to her and drank. Sora just sat there, staring down at the brown liquid. "What's wrong?"

"There was a message from Hikari's doctor on the machine. Taichi…she's pregnant." 

Taichi half-choked on the coffee that was in his mouth and turned to face Sora. "Are you serious?!" 

"Yes, but I don't know if it would have survived all of this."

"I hope-"

"Taichi?"

"Hikari, you're finally awake!"

"It's good to be back. Did you hear? I'm going to be a mom."

"Yeah. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. How is the baby."

"I-"

"The embryo's fine, none of the pills reached it. Although, the anti-depressants that you were prescribed would have eventually killed it. It's a miracle that it survived."

"I didn't take the anti-depressants

*************

"Sora, I'm worried about Hikari."

"What's wrong?"

"She's been in the bathroom for almost two hours."

~*~

"…Twenty-five pills of Zoloft® in the bottle, twenty-five pills of Zoloft. Take one out; flush it down twenty-four pills of Zoloft in the bottle. Twenty-four- screw this." She then dumped the rest of the bottle into the toilet and flushed.

***************************

*July 12* 

"Congratulations, Hikari! She's beautiful." Sora said, handing the child to her mother, stepping over Taichi whom had collapsed on the floor. Hikari gratefully took her daughter in her arms and smiled as the newborn opened her eyes. 

"She's got Takeru's eyes…" she whispered. 

"What are you going to name her, Hikari?"

"…Hope." Sora smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Takeru would have liked it, Hikari…now you won't be alone…"


	4. Truly Alone

****

Truly Alone 

"Set me free?! From what?! I'm alone!" I sobbed, my voice echoing throughout the black abyss, my friends fading with each echo. I hit the ground with my fist as hard as I could, the tears spilling from my eyes. I felt arms encircle me from behind, helping me up. I turned around in the embrace to face Takeru, tear streaks apparent on his skin. I mimicked Takeru's actions, wiping the tears from his eyes as he wiped away mine. "Why are you crying?" I asked. 

"…because you're here." He replied; his eyes were locked on mine and his voice was soft. 

"Why? I-I thought that would be what you wanted."

"Of course I want us to be together, but not like this. You chose to take your own life, just to be with me…why? You have so much to live for."

"Takeru, you don't understand, when you were killed, my life was taken with yours. I can't live without you by my side. How can I live when I have no desire to live?" I said, releasing myself from his arms and walking away from him.

"You find reasons to live. You have one, don't you?"

"No! I told you-"

__

"I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just tell you flat out. Hikari…you're pregnant…"

My hand shot to my mouth as the message rang through my mind.

"My God…what have I done?" I breathed. I walked back up to Takeru and buried my face into his shirt. "Takeru, what have I done?!! …What have I done?!"

"Shhh, you can go back." He whispered to me as he pulled me close and stroked my hair. 

"I don't want to leave you…"

"I'll be fine, go live while you still can. Remember, always find reasons to live; if not for yourself, do it for me. Okay?" I nodded. He let go of me and smiled. 

I reached the gateway back to the living, took a deep breath, and walked through….

***************************

*4:00 AM (Normal POV)*

"Taichi?" Sora asked, gently nudging him awake.

"Hmmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, but-"

"Okay, goodnight."

"Taichi listen! I'm not pregnant, Hikari is."

"WHAAAT?!! How do you know?!!!" he shouted as if a cold bucket of water was thrown on him. 

"Her doctor left a message on the machine and said that when she came, the nurses read her charts wrong, so-"

"Where is that son of a bitch? I'll-" Taichi clenched his fists and tried to get up, but Sora stopped him as well as a voice.

"You're too late, Taichi, sorry."

"Jyou? I didn't know that you were Hikari's doctor."

"I am now. I overheard her previous doctor talking to one of the nurses today about Hikari's situation and I kindly warned him that if you guys found out that he screwed up, that he'd probably be pushin' up daisies the next day. He asked me how I knew you, and I said that we're friends and after I said that, he handed her charts to me and walked out of the building." 

"So what's her condition?"

"Hikari will be fine when she wakes up. When you brought her in, they immediately pumped her stomach and got out as many pills as there were. However, since we don't know how many she took, we don't know how many are in her system, but we do know that are some."

"What about her baby?"

"…"

"Jyou…what about her baby?"

"…Taichi, you or Sora have to tell her…she'll take it easier from one of you than she will me." He paused to gather his composure before he spoke again. "Prior to her coming in here, an ultrasound was taken… from the looks of it, she was about six weeks into the term. The embryo was developing just like it should, but the antidepressants that were prescribed to her acted as a poison each time she took them and slowly killed it. I'm sorry." 

  
"Taichi?" Hikari woke, breaking the silence between the three. 

"Hikari, you're awake." Taichi said, his voice somber.

"I'll leave you all alone." Jyou walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Taichi and Sora's eyes followed Jyou out before turning back to Hikari.

"What's wrong, you two?" Hikari asked, her face full of concern. "Don't be sad, I've got good news."

"Hikari, wait-"

"No. I want to tell you now…I'm going to be a mommy." She said, smiling. Her smile faded and her brow furrowed. "Aren't you happy for me? I won't be alone now." Hikari said, choking through her tears. She knew something was wrong… "Say something, Taichi. You're happy for me…right?"

"I'm so, so, sorry, Hikari…"

"Why? I'm going to be a mommy…aren't I?" Taichi tried to blink back oncoming tears as others fell down his face. He took Hikari's hand and whispered:

"…No, Hikari…you aren't…the embryo died when some of the pills reached it…I'm sorry…" Hikari stared at her brother, jerking her hand out from under his. Tears cascaded down her face as she continued to stare, trying not to believe what she had heard. 

"You're wrong Taichi. It's not dead, they just read the charts wrong again."

"Hikari, they didn't. It's gone. There's nothing-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" she screamed, pulling from the IV's and other tubes injected into her arm, knocking down other machines in her way. They crashed to the floor and personal ran in, trying to quickly clean up the mess. Hikari staggered from the bed and leaned against the wall before sinking to the floor and sobbing in her hands. Taichi stood, tears running down his face. He quickly walked over to his sister and fell to his knees, drawing Hikari into a loving embrace. She leaned into his chest and sobbed, repeating 'I'll wake up soon, this is just a nightmare, I'll wake up. I'll wake up and Takeru will be here and I'll have a baby and we'll all be a happy family.' Sora also dropped to the floor and joined Taichi in trying to console Hikari as best they could, but no comfort could ever heal Hikari's wounds. She let out a loud wail as she looked up to Taichi and Sora. All of her suffering poured through her voice as she spoke:

"…It's all my fault…I ruined everything…I'm truly alone…."

**__**


	5. Finally Together

****

Finally Together

"Set me free?! You believe I need to be set free?! Do you think I need some kind of permission from you all in order to die?!" I cried, warm angry tears flowing down my face. Taichi walked to me, his head shaking and his face wet from the dripping tears. 

"Hikari…" he came closer to me as I stood up and drew me into an embrace as I buried my head into his shirt. "You're not asking us for permission, you're asking _yourself_." I instantly stopped crying and looked up to him as he let go of me and backed away.

"Don't leave me brother…" I whispered my voice hoarse. My outstretched arm reached for him as he backed farther and farther away from me. 

"I'm sorry Hikari, but we can't help you anymore…you need to finish this on your own. Free yourself…good-bye…sister…" And with that he vanished. 

I looked around and saw nothing. My body-- racked with sobs-- sank to the floor. The sobs quickly turned to a maniacal laugh as I screamed into the abyss. "Do things on my own, huh? I am! I'm dying all by myself! I don't want to do anything anymore, can't you understand! I've done everything by myself since Takeru left me! EVERYTHING!!!!!" I squeezed my eyes shut, my laughter stopping and the tears reforming.  


_"Hikari…you are everything…"_

He lifted my chin with his transparent hand and my tears stopped pouring down my face as he gazed into my eyes. 

_"Go back and free yourself…your loved ones will help you."_

"But they can't help me, Taichi said I had to do this on my own."

_"You will do it on your own…only you can ask them to let you go…"_

"What if they don't let me?"

_"They'll understand…just ask."_

"…I-I can't do it… I don't want to hurt my family…"

__

"Not saying good-bye to them I think would hurt them more than if you do."

I took his words into consideration and decided to ask them. "Please wait for me Takeru." He smiled and nodded. I turned around and a light guided me back to the world of the living.

***************************

*4:45 AM (Normal POV)* 

"Here." Sora handed a cup of coffee to Taichi. "How is she?" Taichi took a sip of the hot liquid and his face distorted at the taste. Sora couldn't help but smile; but it quickly faded as her husband replied.

"The doctors said that they pumped her stomach just in time, giving her a slight chance to make it…but she's close to being in a coma and doesn't have a very good chance of making it."

"I'm so sorry, Taichi." Sora said, sitting down next to him and leaning on his shoulder. "I never thought that our anniversary would be spent in a hospital…she means so much to us, she can't leave…" Sora trailed off, tears rolling down her face. Taichi fought off tears of his own, placing his head on Sora's. The beeping of Hikari's heart monitor filled the silence until Taichi's voice covered it.

"…I-I'm so confused…why'd she do it?" he choked out.

"She wants to be with Takeru and this was the only way."

"I know they loved each other, and I know Hikari was depressed, but I didn't think that she'd take it this far..."

"It's a strange thing, love is. Love can be the greatest pleasure in life, or it can be the greatest pain. Suffering through Takeru's death meant losing everything to her, she's all alone. I think that she just wants to reunite with what was taken from her."

Taichi straightened himself and took another drink of coffee. "Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"…if I had died like Takeru…what would you have done?"

"I would have done what Hikari had, I couldn't live without you." Sora looked into his eyes and drew him into a kiss. 

"Sora I…"

"…Taichi…?" Hikari whispered, her eyes opening slowly. 

"Hikari!" Taichi wiped the tears from his eyes and took his sister's hand. "You're gonna be alright."

"…please don't hate me, Taichi, Sora." Hikari said, her voice soft and airy. Sora walked to the opposite side of the bed and took Hikari's other hand.

"Hikari, we could never hate you. Why do you think that we would?" she asked.

"I only came back to say good-bye…"

"I don't understand, Hikari."

"Taichi I don't have time to explain. Just please let me go…let me go…"

"No. I don't want to loose you, not now. No…"

"…Good-bye, Hikari…I'll miss you so much…be happy with Takeru…you'll always be a sister to me." Sora choked out through her tears. She brushed hair out of Hikari's eyes and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Sora."

"Sora what the hell is wrong with you?! She's just like family to you as she is to me! How can you just let her go like that?! I thought you understood love!!" Taichi yelled, angry tears running down his face.

"You don't understand, Taichi. Your anger is causing you to only see one path. I do love her, but you have to realize that because I love her, I'm able to let her go. I don't want her to suffer any more. You yelling and your blindness aren't helping Hikari, only causing her more pain! The best thing to do right now is to let her go, stop her agony!"

"I don't want you to leave, Hikari…" Hikari looked up to her brother, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Taichi." She mouthed her voice totally inaudible. "I just wished I could help ease some of the pain from you by saying good-bye, but I'm sorry to have only made it worse. Please, Taichi, don't hate me because of this." She closed her eyes, releasing the tear beads that lined her eyes. Hikari struggled to breathe, her chest rising and falling very slowly.

"Taichi, her body can't survive much longer. Free her." Taichi looked at his sisters' frail form. His voice was quavering as he whispered to her.

"Hikari…you know I could never hate you. You've always been there for me and I don't know what I'll do without you. This is so hard for me," he paused to wipe away his tears, "…good-bye Hikari." He gently kissed her forehead as Sora had. 

Hikari used her last ounces of strength to look up to her brother and, for the first time since Takeru's death she smiled. Her eyes slipped shut as she closed the door to the living and opened the door of the past, Takeru waiting on the other side…

The monotonous sound cut through the quiet halls of the hospital. Taichi and Sora were pushed out of the room in tears as the personal came rushing in. The couple reached the dimly lit waiting room and wept in each other's arms. They drove home after talking with a nurse about funeral arrangements. 

An eerie silence filled the house as Taichi and Sora walked through the door; the kitchen lights were still on. Sora had cleaned the table off earlier, throwing everything on it into the garbage. They walked by the empty table covered with a horrible memory to their room. 

Sora quickly changed and crawled into bed, sleep overcoming her tired body. Taichi was about to join her when he remembered that he had to turn the lights off. He tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake his wife and walked to the kitchen when moonlight pouring into the hallway from Hikari's room caught his eye. He stepped into the doorway and leaned on the frame. He walked in as he noticed an envelope on her desk. He gingerly picked it up and withdrew the letter within it. It read:

__

Dear Taichi and Sora,

I'm sorry for any pain I have caused you by taking my own life, I know it was a selfish act. Please understand, though, that I did it because everything that I had and my future was killed the day Takeru left me alone. I never did tell you, but he proposed to me the same day he was taken from me. It was the happiest and most painful day of my life. I felt empty and I needed to fill that void. This was the only way I knew…I was desperate and I didn't want to be alone. You two are lucky. You both have each other, and you won't experience the pain I had for a long time I hope. Again, I'm sorry for the pain I am causing you. 

Always remember that you have each other. I'll always love you,

Hikari Takaishi

Taichi put the letter down on the desk beside the empty black velvet box. He picked up a picture of the two and smiled. The picture was taken when he and Sora got married. The photo looked perfectly normal…but with one oddity… both of them were wearing wedding rings…. 

"You're finally together, Hikari…now you'll never be alone…"

__

__

  


****


End file.
